Secret Best Friends What Mori Was Hiding
by loudintroverts
Summary: Mori's best friend moved away at 10 and now she's back for some Host Club action!  I do not own Ouran!  sadly  but I do own Sakura and the plot! rated t just in case! I suck at summaries  like half of the authors on this site  Lots of plot twists! kinda
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran high school host club(sadly)but i do own Sakura and the plot line!

When your thinking

[] will be around the sentence.

About You:

You are pretty tall for a girl. Around an inch shorter than Kyoya. You have brown shoulder lenght brown hair and choal black eyes. Your happy and get along with everyone but your kinda anti-social. You sleep alot. In general your verry pretty.

On with the story!

Ouran FanFic

3rd person P.O.V.

One misty morning in Ouran High Shool, the new girl (Sakura Hoshimi) had gotten lost. She had just moved back to Japan after living 6 years in had just transreerd to the school of the two extremly rich twins she lived with. She hadn't been rich before or after her parents died so bieng in this giant scool was deffinetly weird had somehow found her way to Music Room 3. When she oppend the door to ask for dirrections she found seven verry preety boys."Mor...?" but before she could finish her question a tall blonde boy came up and took her hand."Welcome my princess, I havent seen you around kitten, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club"

Sakuras P.O.V.

Just when he was bending to kiss my hand a boy who looked exactly like Takashi Morinuzuka punched him out of the way."Why did you do that" I asked him "and who are you people." THe blonde kid stepped forward ans said "Were the Ouran High Host Club. Im Tamakii Suoh (The King), these are Kyoya Otori (the Shadow King), Hikaru and Kauru Hitachin( the Forbidden Lovers), Takashi Morinozuka (the Strong but Silent), Mitsukuni Haninozuka(Boy Lolita), and Haruhi Fujioka (the Natural Rookie)." "Wait, Mori is that you?" I said. "Sakura" He said " When did you move back to Japan?"

"You know eachother," said the twins,"Sence when do you know Mori?"

"Sakura Hoshimi, Class 2-A, Second year, currently living with the Hitachiin Twins, Mori's close child hood friend, moved to America 6 years ago, moved back last month."

"Its kinda creepy how you know who every one is Kyoya."

"Its my job to know all the girls in school as the Host Clubs manager."

"How could you keep her from me Mori?" said a short blonde kid standing next to Mori "I thought we were friends." He immediatly ran off and started eating cake while giant tears ran down his face.

"Im sorry Mitsukuni. I didnt mean to upset you."

"Its alright!"

"Hm"

And thats how i met the Ouran High Host Club.

Later that day after school:

Sakura's POV

"Mori why did you punch him?" I asked.

"..." Mori said.

"Why don' you talk anymore?" I asked, "Are people still being mean to you at school?"

"...Um."

"You got beat up at school?" asked Kaoru, "Thats interesting"

"...Um" said Mori with a very embarrassed face.

"Wow! Never seen you blush before" said Hikaru.

This obviously made him blush even more. He quickly stop blushing after that.

[Thats the Mori I know! I bet that Mitsukuni beat the blush right out of him! He's wwwaaaayyyyy to innocent!]

"Come on Sakura!" said Kaoru, "The cars here!"

"Bye Mori!" I say, "See you tommorow!"

My first day at a new school and I realized that everyone there is way weirder than me. (Me: You know it's true!) I was so happy to see Mori again! even if he is taler than me now! And his friends are all super cute! (Me: Only Kyoya! Yes he's my other fav.!)


	2. Chapter 2

Next day at school:

Sakura's POV

This morning had been hard for me. I had to wake up early to finish my homework and then the stupid Hitachin twins I live with wouldn't let me sleep in the car on the way to school. By now I was really pissed of.

[Why do I have to live with those annoying twins! I know there Mori's friends but still!]

My first class of the day was English. I didn't really need to pay attention in this class since i lived in America for 6 years. I spent the time time thinking about how Mori had changed. He used to be so shy! He used to blush all the time when I teased him and only ever had a crush on one girl at a time. Now he's something called a host, are they sure they got the word right and he's not a playboy! What happened to my best friend!

"Sakura! Will you please pay attention! I've asked you to read five times already!" said the teacher.

"O.K." I said, "What chapter again?"

See, my day was just getting worse and worse!

Later that day at the Host Club:

Mori's POV

"Mori!" Hunny said, "Do you want some cake?"

"No thank you Mitsukuni" I said.

I had been totally out of it today. I forgot to ask Mitsukuni if I should carry his bag, and i have been spacing out instead of answering girls questions all day. i even bumped into someone in the hallway! I was really happy that Sakura was back but, I didn't want her to be mad at me about the Host Club. I know how she feels about people like Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. She hates boys who play with girls feelings and I'm afraid she's going to see all of us like that. I've changed so much since I saw her last. Will she still be my friend?

Sakura's POV

I opened the door of the Host Club slowly. I had to talk to Mori. Tell him that what he is doing is wrong.

[I won't be his friend if he doesn't stop this stupid Host Club nonsense!]

"Mori"I said,"I need to talk to you."

"O.K Sakura" he said.

He didn't move.

"Outside! You know privately!"

"O.K."

The moment we got outside I confronted him.

"What do you think you're are doing in there! Who set up that stupid Host Club and why did you join? Was t for your cousin? You don't have to everything he does! I thought you were a good person not a playboy!"

"Saku..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

I was so mad! I didn't want to hear what he had to say!

"This isn't about me." I said, calmly this time, "It's about all the girls that you guys toy with. I thought you were my friend, but what kind of friend would do the thing he knows his friend hates the most?"

With that I walked away. I didn't look to see if he followed me. The old him would have tried to make up right away. Actually the old him wouldn't have done this in the first place so I wouldn't be mad at him for it. Life had gotten so complicated!


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the hall in between classes:

Sakura's POV

[I wish I hadn't yelled at him so much. He's a nice person.]

I was walking to my locker when i realized i hadn't seen him all day.

[i wonder if he's avoiding me?]

I wish I didn't live with the Hitachiin twins they could make life so hard. All I heard all day was host club this host club that! It was annoying! What I wouldn't give to not have to got o school tomorrow! Maybe he's sick thats why he's not here! Oh, I really want to apologies!Why hadn't I seen Mori all day? I was worried about him.

[I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or make him not want to be friends with me anymore!] I was at my locker when i realized that two girls had been following me the whole time!

"What do you want" I asked. I know these girls there in my English class and are always gossiping about the Host Club, especially Mori.

"Why did you yell at Mori?" asked one.

"WHAT" They had heard me.

[Im so in trouble!]

"We heard you yesterday. You yelled at Mori. Who gave you permission to even talk to him? I don't see you at the Host Club so you can't know him that well, and you talked like you know him. Do you?"

I was a little uneasy after that remark. Their voices were threatening and mad.

[Why do fangirls go so crazy? They don't even know him. Has he ever even said one word to them? Knowing how he doesn't talk now, will he ever have a real conversation with them? Or with me?]

"Are you listening? Stay away from Mori, got that?"

Finally they left!

[I hate fangirls! Boys aren't that important! Are they?]

I walked to my next class, thinking about what those girls had said.I was still new to this school and in walking back to my class I got very lost.

[This school is so big! I bet i'm some place that nobody uses and i'll die down here or something]

Sometimes i'm not the optimistic person in the world.

"Great. Now i'm lost!"

"Hm. so your Mori's "best friend"

I recognized that voice!

"Kyoya?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"I heard you had a fight with Mori."

"It was those girls wasn't it!"

"You would be surprised how many people saw you. Tons of girls fallow Mori wherever he goes, even to private conversations."

"Creepy."

"So, what will you give me?"

"For what?"

"For setting up a time where you can talk to Mori without being heard by "little birdies". What do you say?"

I really just wanted to get to class, but I also wanted to apologies to Mori.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Hm... You can spy for me."

"On who? The twins I don't see them as much as you'd think."

"No. I already know basically what they do."

"I can't spy on anyone else you know! Why don't you get some fangirl to do it? I bet they be way better than me!"

"No a fangirl won't work."

"Why?"

"'Cause i need someone this person trusts."

[I can't believe I got myself dragged into this! He knew I would do this! I can't spy on him! I can't! Wait me! Stop being stupid you don't know its him! Please let it not be him please!]

"I think you know who it is." Kyoya said

"Tell me to my face! Now! WHO IS It!"

"It's Mori of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

Kyoya is evil. Thats all there is to it. I knew this before, but really!

[How can Mori stand him? You know what, this is just a dream. Im going to wake up and it will be all over. Ya, thats it!]

Later that day:

Suddenly the doorbell rings

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Duh!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK Mori. Actually, I need to talk to you."

"K"

"Come in"

[I'm going to KILL Kyoya! Maybe i'll get Mori to do it. Kyoya didn't say I couldn't tell anyone.]

"Come on Mori, my room's up stairs."

[Walking up stairs was hard. It was really akward . I tried to make conversation, but Mori doesn't talk anymore. the whole conversation was just..."So..." "Hm." Seriously! I'm sick of this! i'm going back to America after I talk to Mori! OK. That's impossible. Oh well.]

We got to my room and I opened the door, but he wouldn't go in!

"What?"

"Hm."

I snaped again.

"Why don't you ever talk anymore? What happened to you when I was gone! I have something really important to tell you so why won't you even talk to me? GOD!

I slammed my door in his face.

[Man! He just pisses me off!]

I fell on to my bed and fell right asleep.

Mori's POV

She slammed the door in my face.

[Wow.I must have really made her mad. Maybe she doesn't understand I joined the Host Club to be with Hunny 'cause he reminded me of her when she was little. She always was so happy! But... She never smiles anymore. I guess that's really my fault.]

"Sakura?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you Ok?"

No answer again. I tried the door. It was open.

[She fell asleep.]

I walked over to her bed and realized how much she looked like her nice self in her sleep.

[She's so cute. I wish we were still friends. I missed her. She was my best friend. I don't know why I can't talk to her! I wonder what she had to tell me? I guess i'll never...WAIT! Kyoya was looking extra smug today after school, AND he asked me to come here. WHAT DID HE DO TO HER! I 'm going to kill him if he hurt her. I don't care if he is Tamaki's friend. I'm never going to leave her side again! Who cares if Hunny will be sad? Man am I tired. I haven't been this worked up in forever.]

I realized that Sakura had forgotten to put a blanket on.

"Still forgetfull I see."

I smiled really big for the first time in 6 years.

Sakura's POV

I felt someone sit on my bed and realized who it must be.

[If I pretend I'm sleeping he'll go away.]

He didn't. He sat there for about a half an hour. By that time I was really cold. I had forgotten to put on a blanket!

Then I hear him talk! Finnally!

"Still forgetfull I see."

I opened my eyes a tinny bit and saw him SMILE! I was so shocked and happy I could have died right then and wouldn't care.

He got up and put the blanket on me. He started to get up and walk to the door.

"Thanks." I say really quietly.

He came back and sat on my bed again.

"Your welcome."

He sat there all night smiling at me.

(This chpt. is dedicated to Shi-chan!)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning:

Sakura's POV

We got to school early just as the sun was rising the sky.

"Mori?" I asked, "Last night...YOU TALKED!

"YA."

"So...?"

"You had something to tell me?"

[His voice is so nice. I forgot how relaxing it is. It's deep but sweet. You can tell exactly what he's thinking if you know what to look for.]

" Ya." I said softly, "Kyoya... he...um...is forcing me to spy on you!"

"What!"

"He said he'd make it so we could talk. I had to say yes."

At this time I was trying to hold in tears, and failing. I hadn't cried in 6 years!

(Why does Mori do this to me?)

A tear rolled down my face, but before I could wipe it away his rough hand bloted the tear. I looked up into his deep black eyes.

(This is really Mori. I can see it, almost as if we were kids again!)

"Mori..."

"Sakura, I;m sorry."

I couldn't even try not to cry anymore! I could taste the salt as they rolled down my face.

(I remember this from when I had to move.)

The salt was momentarily swept away by the warm feeling and cinnamon taste of his lips on mine.

(Whooo... were did that come from?)

It was so sweet I started crying harder. I realized I would have to thank Kyoya for setting up this oppurtunity.

[Maybe he isn't a bad guy after all]

I pulled away and ran as fast as I could towards the school.

[Why are you running idiot? No, this isn't right we're just friends. JUST FRIENDS!]

A few people tried to ask me what was wrong. I didn't reply. I didn't stop running.

I ran into something hard.

"Hello Kyoya. THanks for helping me with Mori."

I didn't look back. I ran for hours, or thats what it felt like.

"Sakura!"

Mori. Oh no.

"Sakura wait!"

Good thing I had stopped crying.

"Sakura, did I do something wrong?"

We had gathered quiet a crowed by that time. Everyone was supprised that Mori was talking so much. We were now in the middle of a big circle of people. Nowhere to run.

"Sakura, please talk to me."

"O.K. but make it quick plea.."

I never got to finish my sentence.

He had kissed me again. In front of everyone. What was he thinking.

[I'm going to get killed by fangirls, but this is sorta nice.]

We broke apart.

"Mori.."

"Don't leave again. K."

I couldn't say anything.

I didn't have to.

"Sakura, lets skip class today."

Mori wanted to skip? He's a top student! But, again I had no choice. He seriously picked me up. Bridal style. Everyone got out of his way as he ran through the throng of people that had gathered as I was still trying to get over being kissed in front of about 40 to 50 people.

Dedicated to Ani-chan. You helped me write the romantic parts and I did one of my own thanks to your lessons! THe first romantic kiss was all you!


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day(for real):

Sakura's POV

I woke up.

[WTF was that! That was the weirdest dream i've had! O.k. maybe not the weirdest, but this one is pretty up there! Maybe coming to Japan was a bad idea. There's to much Shojo Manga here. I think I should stop reading love story's all together if they're giving me these kind of dreams! Oh well. Good thing it's a Saturday. I don't want to get up yet. It's warm and co...]

"Sakura?"

[Oh crap! No wonder it was so warm in here!]

"Are you awake? Sakura?"

[I really hope he's just sitting on the bed still!]

I rolled over so I could see him. He was getting into a sitting position.

[Wait! Getting IN TO! Fuck. That meant he did fall asleep here. This is weird. Wait.(again) The twins. I'm so screwed!]

"Ya I'm awake."

"Do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Sure. I want to take a shower first, do you? I'm sure we can find clean clothes for you."

Suddenly the twins burst in.

[Fuck. Again. What did I ever do to karma?]

They surveyed the room.

"Wow. You guys..."

"This is not what it looks like. Well actually depends if you have a perverted mind or not. Do you guys?"

"Tell."

"Mori, you tell I'm taking a shower. Guys could you please find clean clothes for Mori. Were going to breakfast."

"Oh. A date!"

"Sure. Whatever you guys say."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"Whatever"

Mori's POV

[I was glad that I had gotten through to Sakura, and we were friends again. I didn't want to deal with the twins. Oh well here goes.]

"So..." they asked.

"I came over last night to talk and we had a fight, she went into her room and I followed her. I sat on the end of the bed and we made up. I guess I fell asleep and ended up laying down as well."

"..."

"What?"

"Just don't hurt her. Since we live with her we've made friends with her. She's a really good person. Don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't hurt her ever. I love her. She's the most important thing in the world to me! How could I hurt her!."

"Good. We actually don't care, but we wanted to know if your serious. Plus we got to hear you talk more."

[God. I hate those twins.]

"Mori!" I heard Sakura call.

I looked towards her. I'll never get over how pretty she is. The twins handed me some clothes.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

I walked out to take a shower. then realized I had no idea were the shower was.

[Crap. I don't want to go back into that twin **infested** room.]

I opened the door to find the twins and Sakura talking.

"I don't think you understand." Sakura was saying. "I don't care what you say I love Mori. That's how it is. Maybe you guys need someone to love besides yourselves."

I tried to close the door with no one noticing but the wrath of the stupid twins.

"Mori. How long have you been here."

* * *

I know people are gonna hate me for doing the it was all a dream thing but I wanted to write a super sappy story for the fun of it.

Please review I don't know what is good or bad in my story's if you don't review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! all of you who did!

* * *

"Well, we have to go. Bye!"

[I hate those twins! Not that anybody knows.]

"Sakura..."

"Well, should we get breakfast?"

"Ya."

[Why can't I be more open I bet... actually these days I have no idea what she's saying unless she tells me. It's always been that way. Right from the start.]

"Mori?"

She had passed by me and was headed out the door.

"I'm coming."

I followed her out.

The next day at school:

(im not sure they actually got a weekend but lets just say they had a random day off)

Sakura's POV

"Mori!"

I was still a little embarrassed about yesterday, but at least I didn't have to say it to him.

"Hey Sakura!"

[Wow. showing emotion at school he must like me.]

My sarcasm was back!

[Did I ever lose it?]

I decided to share my refound sarcasm with the world.

"Wow. Showing emotion at school, you must like me."

This little bit of sarcasm didn't go over well with the fangirls.

I was assulted by the screams of angry fangirls.

"Mori? How do you stand these girls?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a day I thought would never come. Mori yelled at girls.

"Hey! Stop yelling at my best friend! Don't you have something better to do than care about whose my friend!"

The yelling stopped

.[Yay! Peace and quiet!]

"Let's go Sakura."

"What if I want to keep looking at the amazing stunned look on these poor people's faces?"

He smiled a bit at that.

"I don't understand how we get along."

"Me neither! I mean a sarcastisc person and a shy person. Who would ever guess."

"Hm..'

"Don't Hm... me!"

He smiled again.

By the time school got out the whole school knew Mori had yelled at a couple of girls for me.

[Don't rich people have anything better to do than gossip?]

A couple more girls walked by. They gave me dirty looks.

[Guess not.]

I looked all around for Mori, but instead I saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" I called.

"Hello Sakura."

"I want to thank you."

"..."

"I want to thank you for letting me talk to Mori. I think I your actually a good person."

[I actually said he was a good person. I must have been bitten by a radioactive spider or something.]

(I'm srry for the spider man thing but hes my fav super hero. You prrbly dont care.)

He did this evil half smile.

"Of course."

[Ok, so maybe he's not a good person.]

I walked away after that, afraid I would get conned out of something important to me if I stayed to long.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Mori.

"Mori!"

"Hey Sakura!"

"Deja Vu."

"Huh?"

"We said the exact same thing this morning."

"Oh ya huh?

"No shit Sherlock."

(That was for Kama senpai.)

"Do you want to hang out after school?"

[Hope no fangirls heard that. Stupid me. Of course they did!]

"Sure. How 'bout a movie?"

"Alright!"

"It's a date."

[He really just said that didn't he, but why do I care]

"Ya."

I blushed a little.

[Great. I practically told him I loved him, (um ya you sorta did) and now i'm blushing 'cause he said it's a date! Maybe i was bitten by a wierd spider!]

* * *

By the way. the () are me interupting the story to bring you important announccements about my stupid sarcastic wierd super hero thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

At the movie theater:

(i know its stupid to interrupt the story when nothing has happened but all of you that read this must look up on youtube honey honey by meiko,the vocaloid!)

Sakura's POV

[I wonder witch movie we'll see]

I looked at the posters.

[NOOOOO!]

The only thing playing where romantic chick flicks.

"So..." I asked Mori.

"We might as well so one right?"

"O.K."

As we walked up to get tickets I noticed one for a scary movie.

"Let's see that!"

"I thought you hated scary movies."

"I got over that, I was a lot younger the last time we say a movie together."

"Alright then.."

We got tickets and walked in. There were only a few people there. We got pretty good seats, and then the movie started. It was about aliens.

(if you know the movie signs, this is it.)

By the way I had lied to Mori. Scary movies scare me really bad.

[Wow. I'm smart.]

I'm even sarcastic to myself!

In the middle of the movie I was so scared I started trembeling. Aperentley Mori noticed.

"Are you O.K."

I threw my arms around him and stuffed my face in his shirt. I was that scared. I didn't care if anyone saw this movie was freaking me out! Then Mori did something I didn't think he'd do...he hugged me back. I stopped trembeling and my breathing got normal again,I had been breathing really fast. I did look up after awhile. Mori was looking at me with worry in his eyes.I stared blushing, and looked down.

[What's my problem? Why do I keep blushing?]

I knew the answer to that. I had already told the twins that I loved Mori, plus he had overheard.

"I thought scary movies didn't scare you anymore."

I blushed again.

"Shut up."

I hid my face in his shirt again. I think I fell asleep for awhile.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"The movies over."

"Oh."

We got up. I turned around when I felt someone grab my hand. It was Mori. He didn't let go the whole time we walked home.

[This... is...nice.]

"Mori?"

"Ya?"

"I need to tell you something."

"O.K."

I stopped walking.

"I..." I wishpered.

[Man this is hard!]

"I...lov"

"I love you."

Mori sqwezed my hand.

[WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT! He already knew so why? Gah! I bet he never says anything but Hm again!]

Mori stopped walking. I looked up. We were at my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow..."

He just sqwezed my hand again. That was nice except I had to go inside and for that he had to let go.

"Mori you have to let go you know."

"Oh, sorry."

He let go. My hand got cold really fast! He started to turn around to walk to his house.

"Goodnight Mori!"

He stopped turning around and instead he turned towards me again.

"Sakura..."

I felt his hug. He was nice and warm. He smelled like cinnamon and books. I rapped my arms around his back.

"I love you too..." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled really big. Two thoughts went through my head at the same time.

[He loves me too!] and [If the fangirls find out I'm gonna die!]


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school:

Sakura's POV

I woke up to see the host club staring down at me.

[Oh great what happened know!]

Flashback:

I had had a pretty regular morning except for the fact that I was still creeped out by the movie so I didn't get any sleep last night. I tried to sleep on the way to school in the car but Super Twins decided letting me sleep for once was just to nice for them. By the time I got to school I wasn't even sure how I was able to stand anymore. I was so tired I fainted. Sadly, I hit the floor really hard.

[ Thats gonna leave a is way too troublesome! I've been here like a week or something and I'm already fainting from lack of sleep!]

I felt someone pick me up.

"What should we do with her?" I herd Kaoru (I hope thats how you spell his name!)

"Let's take her to the Host CLub." That was Hikaru( again I hope thats how you spell his name!)

"You sure you can carry her the whole way?"

"I'll be fine. She's light."

So Hikaru was carrying me.

They started walking and I slipped back into total unconciouness again.

End Flashback:

Hunny left of looking at me to go back to eating cake with a girl around my age with brown curly hair in pigtails.(Ani-chan!) Kyoya went back to writing in his book after he realized I was conciouss, Tamaki went back to molesting Haruhi ( it's true he's a molester!), and the twins weren't there. I didn't see Mori.

"Ugh." I said rubbing my back, "Did someone get the license of the thing that hit me?"

"Haha very funny." Said a girl I didn't recognize.

[Great! The clubs open! I'm going to die an early death! I always wanted death by fangirls!]

Again I was stupid and decided to tell the whole fucking swarm of fangirls how I felt!

"Great! The clubs open! I'm going to die an early death! I always wanted death by fangirls!"

That, as you can imagine, got me run out of the room or at least to the door. I didn't manage to escape because... I ran into someone.

[Just my luck! A road block!]

I decided to actually look at the person who had doomed me to fangirls and...I ended up looking up at Mori.

"Hi! I was just about to be killed!"

I bowed. With a very sarcastic grin on my face of course. Then, because I'm stupid, and wanted to piss of fangirls! I hugged Mori. Like threw my arms around his neck and cling, hugged him.

"My savior!"

No one said anything. I let go and turned around. They all had these amazing looks on their faces! I couldn't help it. I started cracking up. I laughed so hard I cried! I could barley stand up I was laughing so hard! My sides felt like they were gonna split!

"You"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"should"

"HAHAHAHa"

"see the"

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

"looks on"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"your faces."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

I stopped laughing a little while later. I apologized to everyone 'cause I knew that if I didn't Mori would do it for me. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time thought so I was still getting the evil eye.

"Sakura, we should leave."

"Your right."

"WAIT!" That was Tamaki.

"You have a duty to the Host Club! You can't skip all the time like you've been doing since Sakura got here! You have to choose between Sakura and the Host Club!"


	10. Chapter 10

A little while later:

Sakura's POV

[I HATE THE HOST CLUB! AND THAT SUN OF A BITCH...MORINOZUKA!]

Hot tears ran down my face. What did I do to deserve this. Why did karma hate me so much.

Flash Black:

"You have to choose between Sakura and the Host Club!"

"What! Tamaki! What are you saying?"

I was practically histerical.

"Tamaki..."

"What Mori? You've been negleting the Host Club. It has to stop."

"Tamaki whats going on!" It was Hunny. He had come over to where we were standing.

Then I realized. For Mori it wasn't me vs the Host Club, it was me vs Hunny. I knew who was going to win. I was his childhood friend and he loved me, but... Hunny was his cousin. He loved Hunny more than anyone else. He would never give up on Hunny for some stupid girl like me. Karma really, really hates me. I mean Really hates me.

"Hunny..." He was staring at Hunny. There was no way I could compete with that kid. (I know he's a year older but seriously he"s a frickin' baby)

"Mori... I know who your gonna pick. It's O.K."

I walked away. I wasn't crying. I wasn't showing emotion at all. I just left.

End Flash Back:

I was sitting in an old part of the school. The place where Kyoya had showd he wasn't some distant relation to Darth Maul and hadn't gone to the dark side.

"Hmm... so you came back here."

"Who the...Kyoya..."

I started bawling. I coudn't stop. I sat there and cried. I didn't care that Kyoya was watching. When I realized he was still there I was suprised he wasn't laughing at me. Actually I was suprised he was still there.

"Thanks...for you know... everything..."

He wrapped his arm around me.

[What the hell!]

I started to pull away, but...I coudn't. I leaned into him.

"Kyoya?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I know how it feels to never be able to beat someone for someones affection."

"Huh?"

"I'm a third son and all I wanted was to be the heir to the company and my fathers affection..."

He had a far away look in his eyes. It was scary actually to see him so depressed. I hugged him.

"It's O.K. You know it's scary when you act all depressed. You should go do math or something."

He didn't move. Or stop hugging me for that matter.

"Heh."

I wipped my tears of my face, and got up.

"Help me up."

"What do you say..."

"Please?"

"Sure!"

I smiled. We started walking back to the more used part of the school.

"Kyoya, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I have a plan to...your gonna think it's stupid."

"Just tell me."

He had one of those evil grins on his face.

"Stop grinning it's creeping me out."

He stopped.

"Thanks. My plan is to leave this school. Well the whole of Japan actually."

"What?"

"Just listen."

"I'm going to "transfer" out of this school. Then you're going to make me a fake identity. I shall change the way I look, and pretend to have the personality of a fangirl. That way I can go to the Host Club and see Mori, plus none of the fangirls will have any ill will against me since they will think I'm just another one of them!"

"Are you for hire?"

"What?"

"I want to hire you as my acountant."

I pushed him.

"Haha."

"Oh well. It's a good plan. I'll help you."

"Thank you! Thank you SO much!"

Only later did I wonder why he was doing this for me.

* * *

I want your opinions on a subplot with Sakura and Kyoya. (It will probrably happen.) I also want to know what you thought of the twist in my story! (you all thought he'd pick Sakura! or I hope you weren't expecting that because I wanted a valid twist.) Thank you guys SO much for helping me. Caramelldansen'! Also if anyone has a problem with me adding in Star Wars and Super hero referenses... I will add them in anyway because I like Star Wars and Super heros!


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the host club. Kyoya was right behind me. We had talked a little while longer and come to an agreement on what we were going to do. Now to watch our plan unfold.

"I need to talk to all of you. Now."

I guess they could tell how serious I was and decided to cooperate with me.

"Guys...I'm transferring. I'm going to America. I probably won't come back. Bye."

I walked out. Kyoya didn't follow me this time. He had to make sure they believed I was leaving, and make sure they wouldn't try to stop me. I doubted they would though. I was just a minor character in their movie. Not anyone important.

**Mori's POV**

It's my fault. I know that. Everyone is aware of liked Sakura, but they knew this day would come. We could have stopped it. We didn't. I thought Kyoya would be a little more upset, he was always looking at her. I thought he liked her. I was sure that they were good friends. That makes me wonder, is she really going to leave me?

After Kyoya convinced everyone, besides Mori, that Sakura was gone:

**Sakura's POV**

**"**Thanks Kyoya."

I was about to cry again. I didn't think leaving would be that hard.

"It's nothing Sakura."

Him being nice after everything just put me over the top. I mean seriously. Kyoya being nice? Something must be wrong with the world. Back to the point, I started crying again. Kyoya hugged me. I hugged back. He smelled so nice. His arms held me up. I didn't think I had enough energy to stand.

"It's O.K. Sakura. I'll always be here for you."

"Why?"

"Because...Of this..."

He bent down and kissed me. It was sweet. He tasted good. I didn't pull away. I didn't know if I did it out of sadness or if I really had feelings for him, but I kissed him back. We finally both pulled away. I kept hugging him. Then I realized something. That was my first kiss! I haven't even kissed Mori before! The thing is, I don't feel sad it wasn't with Mori. I love him and all, but Kyoya feels closer to me. I will probably always choose Mori over Kyoya, but it was nice.

"Kyoya?"

"Ya?"

"Where am I going to stay now that the Host CLub kicked me out? I can't stay with the twins!"

"My place?"

"You wish."

"It was worth a try."

"Your creepy."

"Hm..."

"So...?"

"I'll pay for a hotel room for you. We can get your stuff after school."

"Thanks Kyoya! Your a life saver!"


	12. Chapter 12

We got my stuff from the twins house after school. They both, to my surprise, hugged me and told me they would miss me being there because, who could they play pranks on now? I almost started crying again. I didn't realize how close I had gotten to the twins. I would miss them, but Mori was more important. We put it all in Kyoya's car and drove towards the airport. We then had to rive back the way we came because my hotel was the other way.

"GAAHH! WHY MUST MY LIFE SUCK THIS MUCH!"

"What was that for?"

"Sorry Kyoya, I just had to scream."

"Sakura, promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Promise me..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't go Emo?"

"We'll I cant make any promises..." I said sarcastically.

He smiled.

A little while latter:

Kyoya had gone back to his house. I was alone in the hotel room he had rented.

[I'm lonely. Maybe i'll call Kyoya and tell him to hang out with me.]

At Kyoya' place:

Kyoya's POV

*Knock, Knock, Knock.*

I walked down the stairs toward the door.

"I'll get it."

[It's probrably Tamaki.]

"Hello?"

"Hi Kyoya!"

"Hunny?"

"I have a question for you!"

"What is it?"

"Is Saku-chan here or is she hidden somewhere else?"

[sometimes...Hunny scares me.]

"She's not here. She went back to..."

"Cut the crap ok! I know she's still here!"

How he can say that and still have little flowers blooming all around his face? He looks like a freaking angel!

"Your right she is still here."

"Let me see her!"

"No."

"Is that really wise Kyoya?" *more flowers*

"No."

"Then tell me where she is!" *flowers*

"Alright."

"Good!"

Back at Sakura's hotel:

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Hello, Kyoya?"

"Um... Were coming up."

"We?"

"Just wait."

"Fine."

The door opened.

"It didn't take you long to..."

"SKAU-CHAN!"

"Hunny?"


	13. Chapter 13

FIrst of all I would like to say sorry for not posting another capter in forever, but ive been watching really good animes that I couldnt stop watching! (toradora, zero no tsukaima)

Now for chapter 13!

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Hunny?"

He gave me a giant hug, and then smiled up at me.

"I knew you were here still!"

"How? Oh, hi Kyoya."

He had come into the room behind Hunny.

"Well...I have a secret. The reason I know is, first of all, I knew you love Mori too much to leave him...and...I can break the 4th wall..."

"WHAT?" Kyoya and I yelled.

"Well, how else would I know everything?"

"You do know a lot." Said Kyoya.

"Hunny?" I asked, "You won't tell Mori I'm still here right?"

"Dont worry Saku-chan! I wont tell!" *FLowers* (Im not sure about the rest of you, but when I talk to Hunny I always choke on those flowers!)

**The next day at school:**

"Please welcome our new student. Her name is Kyoyko Otori. She just moved here from Kyoto. Is there anything you'd like to say Miss Otori."

"Yes. I hope to make lots of friends! Please be nice to me!" I answered.

[Polite and nice, polite and nice...]

"Please take a seat next to Yamada."

As I took my seat I heard people whisper..."Is she related to Kyoya?" "She looks like Sakura, the one who transfered away."

I had gotten a hair cut but thats it.

[I hope so much people don't recognize me!]

**After school, at the host club:**

I slowly opened the door and then went in. Everyone was looking at me. Some were glaring at me, others (including Mori) just looked confused.

"I thought Sakura transfered..." "Who is she?"

"Hello everyone! I'm Kyoyko Otori, Kyoya Otori's third cousin." I said with the most pleasant smile I could manage on my face. I felt like I was about to cry seeing Mori again. I walked over to Kyoya. There were tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Kyoya please come with me for a minute."

He didnt say anything just followed me out. The moment we were away from the Host Club I collapsed in his arms, shaking violently.

"I thought I could do it..."

He hugged me.

After about a moment I got myself under control.

"Let's go back. I'm O.K. now."

"You sure?"

"Ya..."

We walked back and I asked for the twins. I couldn't ask for Mori yet but It was nice to see the twins again. At first they were supprised by my apperance but they didn't ask any questions. I think they guessed I wasn't actually Kyoyko Otori. I pretended to sqweall at their brotherly love act, but I just had fun being with them again.

"Kyoyko?" Asked Kaouru, "May we speak with you after the Host Club is over?"

"Sure Kaoru!"

"You can tell them apart?" said one of the fangirls.

"Ya!"

"How?"

"Well you would to if you had liv...I mean I just know."

The twins looked at me funny then went back to entertaining guests.

**After the Host Club:**

"What were you going to say about how you tell us apart?" Asked Hikaru.

"Can we have this conversation somewere else please..."

Mori was staring at me from across the room.

"Alright." They agreed.

We walked to a deserted corridor.

"Now explain!"

"Not so gentemenly now are we guys?'

"Sakura!" They both gave me giant hugs. I smiled hugely and my eyes watered a little.

"I missed you! and don't yell so loud. It is a secret you know."

"Of course our dear friend." They said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

We all started laughing histarically and couldn't stop for a really long time.

I smiled the whole car ride home.


	14. Chapter 14

Mori has been avoiding me. I went to the Host Club every day for a week, and not once did he even look at me. I even requested him once but he only talked to the other girls, and he didn't even look at me. I tried and tried and tried but nothing seemed to work. I was about to screem at him a few times. I was already sad about lying to him but now Im even sadder! All I wanted was to see him! I told Kyoya all this when no one was around. The twins and Hunny came a lot, but I still spent most my time with Kyoya. We had said we were second cousins so it didn't look odd that we hung out so much. The fangirls had no reason to be mad at me. I sqweeled right on cue and was friendly to everyone. No one suspected me, I was the exact opposite of Sakura. Fluff, girly, easy to please, nice, never sarcastic, and most importantly, not in love with Mori.

"Kyoya" I said. We had just gotten back to my house after another day of Host Club. Mori ignored me, of course."I need to go out. Can we, you know, do SOMETHING tonight."

I was SO tired of being ignored. I was also fed up with pretending to be a fangirl.

"I MUST do something!"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to diner anyway, how about a dinner/dance?"

"Anything sounds good right now. Where 're we going?"

**A little while later:**

I was standing in front of a GIANT hotel. It was 20 stories tall!

"I am not dressed properly for this." I was in jeans and a blue mid-thigh dress that was more shirt than dress. Granted they were expensive everyday wear but, they were still everyday wear. Kyoya wasn't much better. He was wearing jeans and and a t-shirt under his unbuttoned button up shirt.

"It doesn't matter." He said and walked inside.

We went up to the 2 floor and ordered dinner. A band played R&B as couples danced on a big dance floor in the middle of the resturant.

We both ordered ravioli with cheese sauce. We made small talk for a while but stopped talking all together after a little while. We had both almost finished and nothing more had been said.

"Do you want to dance?" Kyoya asked me.

"Sure." I replied. I still wasn't very happy.

"You sure?"

"Ya, Im just still...you know." I sighed.

"I know, come on."

He held his hand out, and did this quirky little smile. I smiled back, Kyoyas so nice to me. I can't stay mad at him. He led me out onto the floor and the band started up. It was a slow waltz. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. He pulled me close but I didn't mind. I burried my head in his shoulders and closed my eyes. In the middle of the song I looked up again. He was looking down into my face.

"Kyoya..." I said, and smiled. "Thanks, I needed this."

He pulled me closer still. "Your welcome." he said as he bent his head down towards me. I didn't realize what he was doing till he was kissing me. I kissed back and then swiftly pulled away.

[Stupid brain! You can't like kissing Kyoya! Your in love with Mori!]

"Sorry..." He said.

"Its ok. I was just surprised... "

"K"

We didn't talk again till the song ended. When it did, we clapped politely and started to go back to our seats when...

"We dedicate that song to the lovely young couple there. Was that your first kiss?"

"No." I replied quietly, and ran out the door, down the stairs, and out into the night.


End file.
